Can You Feel My Heart?
by B.Lehnsherr
Summary: Harry estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho quando encontra Draco Malfoy preso em Azkaban. O moreno percebe que é tudo sua culpa e resolve libertar Malfoy. Mas o loiro não está em condições de cuidar se si mesmo, portanto, Harry o leva para morar em Grimmauld Place. Juntos, eles encontram o que nunca pensaram que teriam. RATED M para futuros capitulos.


Harry suspirou. Ele precisava de férias! Já haviam passado 4 anos desde o fim da guerra. No primeiro ano, ele e outros alunos voltaram para Hogwarts e terminaram seus estudos. No ano seguinte, Harry começou seu treinamento para Auror; normalmente o treinamento levaria bastante tempo, mas por ser Harry Potter e ter destruído Voldemort, ele só teve que treinar durante um ano. Nos dois anos depois, Harry trabalhou, trabalhou e trabalhou. Nunca tirou férias ou parou para descansar. Não deu atenção para sua vida pessoal e, por isso, tudo que tinha era seu emprego.

Mas agora ele estava completamente cansado. Queria seguir em frente. Não queria mais ter que procurar criminosos e prendê-los. Queria levar uma vida com segurança, queria achar alguém, se casar, ter filhos, arrumar um emprego que não o deixasse miserável. E por isso, ele decidiu que o homem que ele agora segurava e tinha as mãos presas por algemas, era o último que iria prender.

Harry o procurou por meses e finalmente o encontrou! Levou muito esforço e trabalho, mas valeu a pena. Os dois se encontravam em Azkaban. Harry estava esperando ser liberado para levar o prisioneiro para sua cela. Isso não fazia parte do seu trabalho, mas da última vez que deixara outra pessoa fazer essa parte, o prisioneiro escapou e Harry teve que encontrá-lo e prendê-lo novamente. Não ia correr esse risco dessa vez, então decidiu não tirar os olhos do criminoso até o ter colocado em sua cela e a trancado.

Estar em Azkaban o deixava arrepiado e nervoso. O lugar continuava horrível mesmo sem os dementadores e no fundo Harry tinha dó daqueles que eram presos ali. Ele não queria ser o culpado por destruir a vida de alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse um criminoso perigoso. Seus amigos não entendiam esse sentimento, mas Harry se lembrava vagamente de ter escutado em um de seus programas trouxa favorito que era preciso ter um coração muito grande para ter compaixão por um assassino. Ele chorou durante o episódio inteiro e foi ali que decidiu mudar sua vida.

Ele morava sozinho em Grimmauld Place, em seu tempo livre assistia televisão e lia livros. Ele percebeu que era importante ter um hobbie e decidiu aprender a cozinhar. Era muito bom agora, mas não tinha com quem compartilhar. Claro que Rony e Hermione apareciam em sua casa, mas desde que tiverem sua primeira filha era cada vez mais difícil ver os dois. Harry terminara com Ginny durante o 'oitavo' ano em Hogwarts sem nem mesmo dar uma explicação. Ele sabia que era errado de sua parte mas não conhecia o motivo de não querer estar com ela na época. Agora ele simplesmente sabia que não podia estar com nenhuma mulher. Tinha tentado namorar alguns homens mas nenhuma relação era completa pois Harry não conseguia se entregar. Não confiava em ninguém além de seus amigos.

Precisava de férias e colocar sua vida em ordem. Ia viajar e conhecer o mundo, ia aprender a...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma mulher de aparência cadavérica o liberou para entrar no corredor de máxima proteção. Ali ficavam os piores criminosos. Harry respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma. Puxou seu prisioneiro com um pouco mais de força que o necessário mas queria sair dali logo. O moreno manteve seus olhos no chão, evitando olhar para dentro das celas. O corredor tinha um cheiro podre, um cheiro de tristeza e desespero. Ele tremeu levemente. Quando chegou na cela vazia, ele colocou o prisioneiro lá dentro e o trancou.

Harry olhou para o final do corredor, imaginando quem estaria nas celas mais isolados. Provavelmente os últimos Comensais da Morte que haviam sobrevivido. Em um momento de pura curiosidade, ele resolveu ver o rosto deles. O moreno esperava sentir raiva dos homens e mulheres, mas uma sensação de pena tomou conta dele. Cada cela que passava ele se sentia pior mas não conseguia desviar seus olhos.

Quando chegou na última cela, a mais isolada, ficou surpreso ao perceber que estava vazia. Havia apenas um cobertor bagunçado em cima da cama. Ele se virou para ir embora, mas escutou um gemido. Harry olhou novamente para a cela, forçando seus olhos a vencer o escuro, e percebeu assustado que o cobertor tremia.

Harry ficou parado por vários minutos, assistindo o cobertor que tremia enquanto pequenos gemidos escapavam. Agora ele reconhecia que a figura estava chorando, e era um som tão quebrado e tão desesperadamente triste que Harry sentiu algo dentro dele quebrar. Ele tentou não se sentir mal por aquela pessoa que provavelmente matara vários na guerra, mas não conseguia. E também não conseguia ir embora. Depois de um tempo, a figura parou de chorar e o cobertor escorregou para o chão. Pelo corpo frágil que foi revelado, Harry não sabia como a pessoa teve forças nem mesmo para chorar.

O prisioneiro se sentou e Harry teve uma visão melhor. Porém não coseguiu ver quem era. O cabelo estava bagunçado e sujo e o Auror só teve como deduzir que por baixo de toda a sujeira, o cabelo era claro. O corpo estava coberto por uma fina camada de roupa e Harry tremeu de frio pelo prisioneiro. Ele não parecia sentir o clima mais. Harry se sentiu completamente afetado por aquela pessoa, e totalmente enfeitiçado. Não conseguia desviar o olhar. O prisioneiro então se virou para a Harry e finalmente o moreno recoheceu quem estava ali. Draco Malfoy. O coração de Harry afundou e ele sentiu algo dentro de si morrer. Não podia ser. Ele desviou o olhar, desesperado por uma resposta, quando viu o identificador do lado da cela. O nome escrito ali confirmava o que Harry já sabia. Draco Malfoy. Preso. Em azkaban. Por Merlin sabe quanto tempo.

Malfoy encarou Harry por um longo tempo, sem nenhuma emoção em seu rosto fino e sujo. Harry podia ver os ossos embaixo daquela pele e isso só o fez se sentir pior. Após longos minutos algo se passou nos olhos de Malfoy e Harry soube que havia sido reconhecido. Sem nenhum sinal, Malfoy deu um pulo com o que parecia ser o resto de suas forças. Ele segurou as barras de sua cela e olhou nos olhos de Harry. O moreno pôde ver a loucura atrás dos olhos prateados.

\- Potter - Malfoy suspirou. Sua voz estava rouca por não ter sido usada em um longo tempo. Harry mal o escutou.

O moreno abriu a boca para dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido, ele começou a sussurrar rapidamente a mesma coisa, na tentativa de ser entendido.

\- O que aconteceu com minha familia? Minha familia! Minha familia! Onde está minha familia?

Ele segurava as barras com força e Harry soube que ele estava usando toda a energia dentro de si para não escorregar para o chão na frente do moreno.

\- Minha família, Potter! Onde está minha familia? O que aconteceu com minha família?

Harry sentiu lágrimas enchendo os seus olhos e respondeu mais baixo do que pretendia. - Eu não sei. - e a verdade doeu dentro de seu coração. Ele realmente não sabia. Não tinha se preocupado com isso. Os Malfoys haviam sumido da face da Terra e ele não se preocupou.

Malfoy continou sussurrando sua pergunta, até que a última luz de sanidade que estava em seus olhos deu lugar para a total loucura. Ele se virou e se jogou em sua cama. Pegou o cobertor do chão e se enrolou novamente. Começou a chorar.

Harry tremia, sua mão esticada, querendo alcançar o homem dentro da cela, mas sem poder fazer nada.

A porta do corredor abriu e Harry escutou a voz da mulher cadavérica o chamando. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha ficado ali. Precisava ir embora. Ele olhou para Malfoy novamente mas só viu o cobertor furado.

\- Eu... - ele sussurrou. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele o que?

A resposta veio instantaneamente. Ele ia descobrir o que aconteceu com os Malfoy. E mais importante, ia descobrir o que aconteceu com Draco.

Ele se virou decidido e fez o longo caminho para sair do corredor. Ia descobrir o que acontecera e iria voltar.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Levou quatro dias para que Harry pudesse visitar Malfoy novamente. No primeiro dia, ele foi para o trabalho e entregou sua carta de demissão para o ministro. Sua decisão estava tomada. Ele teve que se dedicar a prender as pontas soltas durante aquele dia, e a esvaziar seu escritório.

No segundo dia, Harry pesquisou sobre os Malfoy. Ele teve que pedir muitos favores e usar a carta 'Eu sou Harry Potter, o Escolhido' até conseguir as informações que desejava. Narcisa e Lucius estavam mortos. Eles tinham sido atacados por Comensais que os consideravam traidores enquanto tentavam fugir para algum local seguro. Harry sentiu uma ponta de dor. Não pela morte deles, apesar de se sentir mal por Narcisa. Mas pelo fato que a informação acabaria com Draco. Talvez a esperança de rever seus pais era a única coisa que o mantinha vivo.

E no terceiro dia ele descobriu tudo que houve com Draco depois do oitavo ano. Harry se lembrava perfeitamente que havia sido chamado para depor contra o loiro e o colocar na cadeia pelos seus crimes. Uma semana antes do julgamento, Harry enviou uma carta para o Ministro e os envolvidos mais importantes, declarando que iria depor a favor de Malfoy e não contra. Harry queria que o sonserino tivesse uma chance de começar novamente. Uma chance de acertar na vida. Mas logo em seguida ele recebeu uma carta avisando que o julgamento ia ter que esperar mais alguns meses por causa de novas evidências. Desde então Harry não ouvira mais nada sobre o caso.

Mas depois de muita pesquisa, o moreno descobriu que os membros com maior influência no julgamento resolveram alienar Harry, e condenaram Draco a prisão perpétua, sem que ninguem pudesse falar a favor do loiro e o salvar. Malfoy provavelmente nem sabia sobre a sabotagem, ele simplesmente foi preso, achando que ninguém acreditava nele e nem achava que ele merecia uma segunda chance.

Harry se sentia horrível e com nojo de si mesmo. Como ele pôde simplesmente deixar para lá e esquecer? Como ele pôde achar que tudo estava bem? Ele nem mesmo se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com Malfoy durante os dois anos que se seguiram. O que havia de errado com ele?

Ele passou as três noites em claro, sem conseguir enfrentar seus pesadelos.

Na manhão do quarto dia, Harry levantou cedo e aparatou para Azkaban. Não se importou em comer nada. Comida já não tinha mais gosto para ele depois de descobrir isso tudo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia colocar nada na boca enquanto pensava no que Malfoy era obrigado a comer para sobreviver.

Ele entrou na prisão tentando não ser afetado pela atmosfera do local. A mesma mulher cadavérica da última visita o recebeu e se ela ficou surpresa pelo motivo de Harry estar ali, ela não demonstrou. Harry assinou a lista de visitas e percebeu com uma tristeza profunda que ele era o primeiro a visitar Malfoy. Ele foi guiado até o mesmo corredor, e respirando fundo, Harry fez seu caminho até a cela de Draco Malfoy.

Ele não sabia o que ia dizer, afinal, o que poderia ser dito depois de tantos anos? Ele nem mesmo sabia se Draco iria o reconhecer. Mas Harry só tinha uma certeza; era tudo sua culpa. Malfoy estava ali e era culpa dele. A decisão estava tomada em seu coração antes mesmo que sua mente pudesse processar. Ele iria tirar Draco dali.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **N/A : Então... Tem um tempão que eu não escrevo nada, e eu abandonei minhas fics antigas.. Não pretendo abandonar essa mas não sei se ta legal, então deixe uma review dando sua opinião se eu devo continuar ou não!**

 **Caso vc tenha percebido, sim, o programa trouxa que o Harry gosta é Grey's anatomy hahahahah**


End file.
